Tickling Dax
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Jinja is tired of being called 'Princess', but when she gets into a fight with Dax she finds something out about the Lowlander.


Jinja began making camp with Dax. The two were left in charge of the campsite while Chase, Bren, and Beyal went to go find food. It was awkward since Jinja really did not appreciate the Lowlander's company all too much. The guy was way too flirty and kept demeaning her by calling her "Princess". Heck, Dax never called anyone by their real names! It was like he didn't care at all.

"Hey Dax," Jinja called to the male as he lay out the fire wood.

"Yes, Princess, what is it?" Dax replied.

Jinja shivered. Uh, she could never tell if she liked being called that or hated it. Why did Dax have to give her all these confusing feelings? The auburn haired girl believed she liked Beyal up to this point, but Dax just threw a monkey wrench into everything!

"Why don't you ever call anyone by their real name?"

Dax frowned. "Why is that important? You guys know who I'm talking to so what's the point?"

"Well, I just think some of your little nicknames are demeaning." Jinja crossed her arms.

"Nah, Princess, I think you're just over reacting," Dax smirked at the girl.

Jinja stamped her foot angrily. "How is calling me 'Princess' not demeaning? You're making fun that I'm a girl and you think I'm weak. Well you listen here buddy!"

Dax held up his hands in surrender. "Calm down Princess, it's just-," he was cut off by Jinja's ranting.

"I could beat you any day in a fight with Charger or Whipper against Airswitch and Boost! I am not weak! I'm tougher and smarter than any guy!" Jinja huffed. Her face flushed from yelling so much.

"Geez Princess, what put your panties into a twist?" Dax gulped when Jinja glared at him.

"Y'know Dax, I would really like you more if you called me by my real name."

"Sorry Princess, no can do."

"Why ever not Dax?"

"Well if I did that then I'd have to call the others by their real names too. I don't want to do that. Plus, Princess is cute. It fits you."

Jinja scowled. "Say my real name Dax!"

"No Princess."

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"Say it Dax or so help me I'll make you!"

"How do you plan to do that Princess? Last time I checked I'm bigger and can just stop you in your tracks by grabbing your arm just like at the ramen shop." Dax smirked.

"Urgh, you're a jerk!" Jinja poked Dax's belly. The male tensed as goose bumps spread up his arms and neck. Dax's eyes widened.

Noticing this sudden change in Dax made Jinja curious. She looked up at Dax and giggled. "Aww, is someone ticklish?" she cooed.

Dax's face reddened. "N-no Princess…I…I am not!"

Before Dax could get away Jinja quickly trailed her fingers along Dax's stomach again. He blushed darker and tried to turn to run away. This was the perfect opportunity to get him from behind. Jinja pounced and dug her fingers into Dax's sides. The Lowlander broke out in furious laughter as Jinja's thin fingers tickled his sides.

"St-stop Princess! HAHAHA! PLEASE! STOP! AHAHAHA!" Dax was laughing so hard. This was just too much.

"NO! Not until you call me by my actual name Dax!"

Dax continued to laugh hysterically and attempt to throw Jinja off to no avail. Finally, Dax fell onto the ground with Jinja. She continued to tickle him while sitting on his stomach. She reached underneath Dax's shirt to tickle his dark skin for better results. Tears rolled down Dax's face as he continued to laugh. His sides were beginning to hurt though and he was running out of breath.

"OK! HAHAHA! OK JINJA! STOP!" screamed Dax.

Jinja grinned in triumph. "See that wasn't so hard was it?"

Dax just lay panting in the dirt with Jinja still sitting on him. "Ow…" he whimpered.

The girl gently stroked his sides. "Sorry…" was all she could mumble.

"WHAT THE CRAG IS GOING ON!" It was Chase. He and the others had returned from their foraging to this scene.

"Oooh~ Dax and Jinja sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" sung Bren. He nudged Beyal harshly with an elbow. "See my monk brother, looks like your time has come and gone."

All Beyal did was blush, his head down. "Chase, I believe this is what one would call…inappropriate."

"Beyal's right. You two break it up," commanded Chase.

"But we weren't-," began Jinja.

"I SAID BREAK IT UP!"

And the rest of the night was filled with awkwardness and explanations. Dax was satisfied though. His Princess actually gave him some well deserved attention.


End file.
